my zutara music meme
by renzie17
Summary: I was looking for some Zutara songfics when I found a music meme called “Zutara Music Meme”. . . it's very funn! instructions inside. . .


**N/A: hey, yo!! It's my first Zutara songfic!!! I wrote this a few month/a year ago. . .**

**I was looking for some Zutara songfics when I found a music meme called "Zutara Music Meme" The instructions were the following:**

**1) Choose a character or pairing you like!**

**2) Get your win amp/ iTunes/ whatever program you use to listen to music working with a shuffle mode with all your songs.**

**3) Get ready to write the first thing that pumps in your head as soon as a song starts!**

**4) Write the drabble as long as that song is played, not longer. (admittedly, I cheated on this part. . . hehe! ^^')**

**5) Write ten of these and then you're finished. (Do this with other pairings if you'd like...)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN A:TLA. . . NOR DO I OWN THE SONGS OR SINGERS MENTIONED HERE. . . . **

**ON WITH THE FIC!!!**

**He Said, She Said – Ashley Tisdale**

As usual, the yin vs yang, evil vs good, frown vs smiles, dark vs light, fire vs water, Zuko vs Katara verbal fight has begun. The first person to proclaim their opponent speechless wins!

Toph and Iroh made a bet. If Zuko wins, Toph will have to pay him 5 silver coins. But if Katara wins, Iroh will have to pay her 5 silver coins.

And let the fight begin in 3…2…1… DING! DING! DING!

The two entered, Zuko soaked.

"If you had been looking at where you were passing in the first place, my flask wouldn't've fallen into the river!" Katara complained.

"Well, if you hadn't had that stupid flask in the first place, we wouldn't be fighting!"

"Well, if I didn't have that flask, you would've been dead because of that huge platypus bear that attacked us the other day!"

"Peasant!"

"Hot Head!"

"Jerk!"

"Zuzu!" Katara said teasingly.

"Don't call me that!"

"I'm prepared to dump you!" As Katara said that, Toph and Iroh's eyes widened and gave an I-Knew-It look and gave each other a high five.

"I'm prepared to replace you!"

"I'm prepared to be replaced!" Katara smirked.

Zuko was speechless. As Toph and Iroh left the room leaving the two teens alone, Zuko took a dive and gave Katara a kiss. When they broke apart. . .

_**SLAP!**_ "JERK! YOU LOSE MY FLASK AND DO THAT AFTER I PROCLAIM YOU _SPEECHLESS_! How low!"

**Follow Me - ???????**

The Gaang got lost in the forest into 4 groups: Aang with Toph, Sokka and Iroh, Zuko and Katara and Appa and Momo. Toph couldn't feel vibrations 'cuz the ground was under 3 inch deep waters.

"Oh, no! We're lost!" Katara said worriedly.

"Don't worry. Just trust and follow me." Zuko said calmly.

"Me? Trust you? Try again!"

"Who else should you trust right now then? Your unsure self?"

Katara sighed. She was speechless. She then decided t follow him. Her eyes caught his back. It was slender. The thought made her blush.

"Come on, we're almost there."

"How are you sure?"

"Just follow me and everything will be alright."

_Wow,_ Katara thought _I've never met anybody else like him._

Soon, they got out. They waited for the others until the next day. The both slept soundly with smiles on their faces.

**Five Minutes To Midnight – Boys Like Girls**

The day was tiring for the Gaang's benders. They trained ALL day. The sun had set and it was soon dark. The others went to sleep, leaving Zuko and Katara by the campfire.

They talked about their differences and similarities. They surprisingly had a lot of similarities.

"Hey," Zuko said "It's almost morning," he was referring to midnight. "You sleepy yet?"

"Not at all,"

"Well, I'll stay with you until you get to bed,"

The two blushed. . .

**Do You Know How To Touch A Girl? – Jojo**

Zuko and Iroh sat down under the shade of a tree inside the Fire Nation. It had been 2 years after the war. Zuko was the Fire Lord. Zuko needed to find the right girl. Iroh served tea.

"You need to learn to handle ladies, nephew."

"But Uncle, all those girls want is the throne. I want to find the perfect one. The one wh—"

"The one who can calm you down when your anger issues start to take over?"

"Yeah—wait a moment. HEY!"

"You need to know how to know their feelings. You need to know how to see through the _BIGGEST_ smile on their face and know that something's wrong. You need to know how to touch them."

Zuko was silenced. Deep in thought.

**It's Not Easy To Be Me - ????**

Zuko and Katara were walking past the tall grass of a meadow. Katara was Zuko's 'therapist' after Sokka's unsuccessful attempt to consult his issues.

"How do you feel right now?" Katara said as they lay down on the tall grass, feeling the wind pass through their faces.

"Alright, I guess." he replied.

"How hard is it to stand in your position, anyway?"

"Very, very haar—" the soft gales made Zuko fall asleep.

Katara looked at his face. _So calm when asleep._ She thought and sighed

**Love Song – Sara Bareilles **

Katara and Aang were practicing their water bending techniques.

Zuko comes in the scene and tells Katara it was time for their firebending practice.

"Not this time, you won't," Katara said firmly.

"What?"

"Your practices take longer than his water and earth bending practices."

"It is not!"

"Yes, it is and I've already calculated."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever; come on Aang, let's practice."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hey." Katara put her hand in front of Zuko. "I told you, NO! Don't you understand what that means? NO!!"

"She does have a point, Zuko," Aang said, taking his crush's side

"Fine." he said and left without a word. _Wow,_ he thought._ There's no love story between us today,_

**Missing You – Sugar Ray**

Years passed after the war. Zuko was proclaimed Fire Lord. But still, he wasn't happy. He missed his friends.

He decided to visit them at Ba Sing Se. They were on vacation.

When Zuko got there, he met with the rest of the Gaang. Aang grew his hair back (me: yay!)

Sokka was taller. As well was Toph. She wore her hair, still with a headband but with a ponytail at the back. Katara was as beautiful as ever. Her eyes glowing like the ocean at night.

She was first to notice him.

"ZUKO!" she exclaimed. The rest of the Gaang greeted him as well.

When Zuko and Katara were finally alone together, Katara said "I missed you," he never knew she liked him as well as he did for her.

Not aware about what was happening, Zuko noticed Katara come closer. Then . . . they kissed with such passion.

When they broke apart, Zuko said "I missed you two,"

The two grinned.

**Out of My League – Stephen Speaks**

"_Man,_" Zuko thought. Katara slept, her head on his shoulder. That day had been the best day of Zuko's life. The day he found out that he was totally in love with Katara. All the day, they spent their day together.

They had a stroll across a old island. The way Katara clung to Zuko's shoulder wasn't like normal It was like she was clinging to Zuko because she never wants to get away from him. Zuko didn't mind her beside him anymore. He knew he loved her.

They were sitting on a tree in the forest. He just stared at her eyes, stroking her soft hair. All they just wanted to do was just absorb the moment. . .

**Fall For you – Second Hand Serenade**

Zuko and Katara were married for several months and they had already made a married couple's quarrel.

That night, Zuko just took a hold of himself right after Katara told him she wanted to cool off. Zuko didn't know what to do. Something in his heart told him to go to her. He followed it and went to Katara, Without saying anything, he just kissed her.

**Always Be My Baby – Mariah Carey**

Forever just doesn't last a lifetime. This is what Katara always told herself when she was with Zuko. She always wants their moments together to become a memory she'd never forget. She thought, a person would die at some point, right? Hence, she tries her very best not to get angry with Zuko or get him angry with her. But, nothing can avoid that. But, after a time of wait, they never cease to love each other.

Once one is away, the other would find a way to get back to the other.

They were like magnets. Always attracted to each other. After all, opposites _do_ attract!

**A/N: Ohohohohohohohohohoho!! I just love music memes!! Yeah! The ending was perfect!! Always Be My Baby! That was seriously unexpected!! VOMG!!! Yeah! Hope you liked it!**

**R&R, PLEASE!!! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS TAKEN SMOOTHLY! Failure leads to new lessons!!!**


End file.
